


TRANSCRIPT [REDACTED]

by armchairpsychologist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Dialogue-Only, Dubious Science, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e11 If-Then-Else, Samaritan is ASSUMING CONTROL, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armchairpsychologist/pseuds/armchairpsychologist
Summary: What if...Shaw woke up with amnesia in Team Samaritan HQ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Extremely dubious science ahead. Not sure where this came from to be honest...

“Please state your name for the record.”

“Sameen Shaw.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“You’re Control.”

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions to assess your mental fitness for duty, Shaw. Just as I have on previous occasions. Take your time and try to answer as accurately as possible. If you become confused or do not understand a question, let me know and I will clarify. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah…understood.”

“Very well. Then we will begin. How old are you?”

“Thirty-two.”

“What was your father’s name?”

“David.”

“Where were you born?”

“[REDACTED], just outside of [REDACTED].”

“Who do you currently work for?”

“The United States Government.”

“What division?”

“The Activity.”

“How long have you worked for us?”

“Four years.”

“What year is it?”

“2014.”

“I see. And who is the current President?”

“Obama.”

“What is the last event you can clearly remember?”

“…I…I remember Cole. He…he died. We were on a mission. He saved me.”

“Yes. He did…I’m sorry, his was a tragic loss. Can you recall anything else?”

“No…I…I got away…but everything is confused...”

“Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.”

“Do you remember how you came to be here?”

“No I…I was on a mission. It went bad. Was it the same one Cole died on?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No, thing's are...everything’s jumbled up.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah. There’s flashes, pieces here and there. Nothing really fits together.”

“What do you remember?”

“Medical training. The car accident. My eighth birthday party. Cole dying. I don’t know. It’s hard to make sense of any of it.”

“I see. And have you been gaining any clarity since you’ve woken?”

“No. But what’s the point? It makes more sense to focus on what’s happening now than to try and piece all the bits together. It won’t change anything. I have one question though: what happened? With the mission I mean. Did it fail?”

“It wasn’t what you might call, a complete loss.”

“When can I return to duty?”

“All in good time, Agent Shaw. The doctors are concerned about the dangers of overstressing your system. Do you remember how long you’ve been here?”

“Four months.”

“And how long have you been awake?”

“One month. And four days.”

“How many times have we spoken since you woke?”

“Three. This is the fourth.”

“Very good. It seems your recent memories are more stable than your past ones. Now. You know who I am, so let me ask you this: would you like to know where the numbers come from, Agent Shaw?”  
“No sir.”

“And why not?”

“I don’t need to know.”

“You’re willing, even after everything that has happened, to fight and die without knowing why?”

“I believe in the program.”

“I see.” A pause. “In your unfortunate absence from this world, Shaw, there have been many changes. Do you remember us talking about them?”

“…Privacy terrorists attacked New York. The previous Control, General Sanchez and several senators died. Research one-point-oh was discontinued. Research two-point-oh was established and has been handling the numbers since.”

“And do you know who Research two-point-oh is, Shaw?”

“No sir.”

“Can you guess?”

“A massive group of nerds scouring the internet with computers.”

“Come now, Shaw, your reasoning hasn’t been that much impaired, surely.”

“It’s a computer program.”

“You are partially correct.” A pause. “In such that to say that a strand of DNA is the essence of God.”

“…Research is an AI?”

“Very good, Agent Shaw. You’re catching on very quickly. I believe all the repetition has paid off, wouldn’t you say?”

“I know things, but I can’t remember how. The inter-cranial swelling should have gone down by now. There was permanent damage to my hippocampus?”

“I'm afraid so. As a doctor, you’re no doubt aware that these symptoms are common with your type of head injury. It’s taken a great deal of time and care for your recovery to reach this stage. You’re a remarkable woman, Agent Shaw. It brings me no joy to see you brought so low.”

“When can I get back to work?”

“We have enacted this part of our conversation many times, Shaw, and my answer remains the same. No field agent can operate without their faculties completely intact. I’m afraid the uncertain nature of your injuries makes you a liability to yourself and others.”

“I can’t stay here. I have to-”

“What would you say Shaw, if I told you that there has arisen a very slim and dangerous opportunity that may make it possible to return you to active duty?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“You do indeed seem to be faring much better. Research two-point-oh, as you call it, is capable of many things. It has calculated the success probabilities of different forms of surgery and has concluded that the installation of a neural implant containing a copy of its uploaded code will enable it to send electric impulses to the parts of your brain which remain dormant.”

“Transcranial magnetic stimulation using a permanent neural implant? But that’s-”

“Purely theoretical, I know." 

"You want to put a computer in my head."

"Nothing so crass, Agent Shaw, Samaritan is no mere computer: it is a powerful ASI. And if you'll permit me to be perfectly candid, ask yourself this: what other alternatives lie before you? Will you be content to remain behind a desk for the rest of your life…or are you ready to once more fulfil the purpose you were trained to? You are a valuable asset Shaw. It would be a tragic waste of talent.”

Silence

“…How long is the procedure?”

“Ten hours. Recovery time, up to ten days to recover from the initial surgery. Beta testing will last until we’re satisfied everything is working smoothly.”

“And the surgeon?”

“We have flown the foremost expert in cranial surgery in from Japan. Dr. Nakamura.”

“…Okay.”

“Excellent.”

“When can we start?”

“I always say there is no time quite like the present. Martine, the sedative; then tell medical to prep for surgery.”

“Yes sir.”

“I wish you luck Shaw. The next time we meet, the world will be a very different place for you.”

\-------

Program Name: Valkyrie_V.256a

System_Boot_firsttimerun://runsystemcheck.exe

Checking systems: …  
Power Source: Online  
Neural implant: Online  
Checking network connection…  
GPS: Online  
Satellite: Online  
Data feeds: Online  
Biometrics: Online  
100% complete.  
0 errors found.

Calibrating: systems_run.exe  
100% complete.  
1 error(s) found.  
Searching for update: Update found.  
Patching…  
File corrupted.  
Error! File could not be deleted.  
Root override...  
0 errors found.

Loading: interface_HUD.exe  
100% complete.  
Running first time test.  
Testing…  
Audio: Online.  
Visual: Online.  
Haptic: Online.  
100% complete.  
0 errors found.

Execute: Handshake_Protocol.exe

[ _Confirm audio_ ]

“Five by five.”

[ _Audio confirmed. Confirm visual_ ]

“Fuck. Uh, I mean: confirmed.”

[ _Visual confirmed. Confirm haptic_ ]

“Okay, now that is too fucking weird. _Don’t_ do that again.”

[ _Haptic confirmed_ ]

Handshake_Protocol test: Success.

Valkyrie installation: Success.

[ _I am Samaritan. I will direct you now_ ]

Retasking Asset.

[ _Target acquired. Designation: Samantha Groves. Alias: Root. Threat level: PRIMARY. Task: Neutralise. Authorisation: Alpha-Delta-Sierra-five-two-six. If you are ready, let us begin_ ]

“Oh I was born ready.”


End file.
